


Haikyuu x reader oneshots

by Pepperskullss



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Cute, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Multi, Oneshot, Smut, ill keep the tags updated as more are uploaded
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 22:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepperskullss/pseuds/Pepperskullss
Summary: Collection of reader oneshots with the haikyuu kids.





	1. Yamaguchi Tadashi [Freckles]

"_______? Do you like my freckles?" Your boyfriend whispered to you. The both of you were sitting on your couch while your parents and siblings were in the same room watching tv.

Looking to him you smiled and brought your hand to his cheek making him blush. "Why would you say that? I love your freckles Tadashi." Bringing your face to his you lightly brushed your lips to his cheeks where his freckles were.

Yamaguchi's face turned a brighter red as he stuttered and grabbed your hand. Confused to what he was doing you got up and walked to your room while your family looked at you both with curious eyes.

"What are we doing in here?" Sitting on your bed you patted the spot next to you wanting Yamaguchi to sit. He sat and faced his body towards you making one leg on the bed in a half criss cross applesauce position. Smiling to the male you did the same.

"I didn't want the family to see this." You came closer to the male and sat in his lap with your head slightly above his. Closing in on his face you kissed his cheeks, eyelids, jaw and then his lips.

Yamaguchi stiffened but wrapped his arms around your form laying down on the bed as you slid to lay on top of him kissing all over his face.

"I told you, I love you and your freckles right?" Stopping the kiss you hovered over the male.

"Yes. But why? I always got picked on because of them." Looking away from you he sighed and brought his hand to your cheek turning his gaze back to you.

"I. Love. You." You said and brought your body back down to his and laid on top of him feeling his heartbeat.

"I love you too _______." Yamaguchi whispered and kissed your cheek wrapping his arms around your waist and rolled to the side snuggling with you.

"Sis! someone is at the door for- Oh sorry." Your younger sibling barged through your door and ran back out making you sit up from the bed. Looking down to your boyfriend you sighed and kissed his cheek and maneuvered around him to go see who was at the door.

Walking to the door you saw your mother gushing about how cute the person was, curious you walked over and stood next to her.

"Oh my you are so tall~" Your mother said as you sweat dropped and rolled your eyes to her words. Looking to the door you saw your boyfriends best friend Tsukishima standing there glaring at you.

"What are you doing here Kei?" The male clicked his tongue and crossed his arms looking down to you.

"Im here for Yamaguchi. We have practice soon, shorty." You huffed and nodded your head to Tsukishima and walked away from him to go to your room for Yamaguchi.

Opening your door you saw him breathing slowly and walked to his form tapping his shoulder.

"Tadashi? You have practice soon. Tsukki is here." The male yawned and sat up looking at you with sleep in his eyes.

"Hai. I'll see you later." Yamaguchi got up and stretched as you heard some pops from his body. Looking up to him you grabbed his shoulders and tip toed up to reach his lips.

"I will see you later. Don't be too hard on yourself today Tadashi." Letting go you both walked out and went to the front door where his friend was standing and they left with your boyfriend waving back to you.


	2. Hinata Shouyou [Hamster]

One thing that Shouyou reminded you of was a small hamster. You didn't know why but just looking at his figure and his hair color made you think of one.

Being his partner and friend in science class, all you could do was stare at his face as those thoughts kept coming into your mind. He just looked so cute while taking notes that were apparently being written on the board with his tongue sticking out of his mouth in concentration.

"l/n!" Your teacher brought you out of your thoughts making you turn pink from thinking of Shouyou like that. "Can you tell us what group 11 is made up of on the periodic table?" She folded her arms in hoping you knew what she was trying to teach the class. Looking at the board up by the front of the classroom you blinked at the black marks of her handwriting trying to see what she had written but saw nothing to what she asked and felt embarrassment by being caught the one time you didn't pay attention.

"u-um.... I dont know..." You said in a low voice as some of the other studnets snickered at you and your teacher sighed and brought her hand up to the periodic table and pointed at a few elements.

"So students, since miss l/n couldn't answer the question; Anyone else know what elements are in group 11?" A few students raised their hands as she called on them making you feel inadequate at the moment.

Class kept on going throughout the hour as you quietly wrote your notes and sighed still feeling a little solemn from being made fun of earlier.

Just as the bell rang everyone got up but you and Shouyou as he looked at you with a sad look on his face. "Something wrong Shou?" The male shook his head and put his hand out towards you making you confused. "What's this?"

"Candy! The teacher shouldn't have done that!" You gave the male a small smile and saw the small piece of candy in his palm. Grabbing the candy you unwrapped it and popped it into your mouth liking how it tasted. It was a strong strawberry flavored hard candy.

Shouyou gave you a big smile and put everything into his bag just as another taller male walked up to him to put his hand on his hair and grip him making Shouyou shout. Seeing who it was made you sigh as it was Kageyama. You didn't really mind the male but he would get on your nerves a bit by how oblivious he was if it wasn't volleyball related.

"Hurry up!" That was all he said as Shouyou scrambled to his things away as you watched it all happen.

Seeing the other male look at you gave him a glare and put your own things away to walk with the two boys as you were helping out Yachi with practice today. "You too." Kageyama gave you one hard look and walked towards the door not waiting for either of you.

"Shithead." you breathed out under your breath not wanting to cause another fight with him from calling him names he deserved. Shouyou heard you as he giggled behind you.

-

"Why do you see Hinata-san as a hamster?" Yachi questioned you as you both stood at the sidelines watching the team practice. You were holding a volleyball in hand in case they needed it.

Turning your head to the female you rolled your eyes to the side and pouted your lips in thought.

"Maybe because he looks like my old hamster? Or maybe he just eats like ones?" yachi brought her hand to her mouth and smiled at your words as you said about Shouyou eating like a hamster. Maybe it was just how cute he looked trying to do anything. He DID remind you of your old hamster back in the day with the coloring and the personality.

You shrugged your shoulders as your eyes caught Shouyou jumping into the air only to fall on his face trying to hit the ball over the net.

Dropping the volleyball onto the court you ran to the male and fell onto your knees beside the male to see if he was ok. bringing your hand to his back your rubbed it and brought your other one to his head. "S-shou! Are you ok?!" Your voice cracked a bit as the others came up to your position standing around the both of you to hopefully see Shouyou get up without a worry.

Hearing him moan a bit under your hand, you decided to bring your ear closer to his head to hear what he was saying.

"C-can you say that again Shou?" The male moaned again to your words as your face turned sour from his reaction to the fall. "Can someone help me to get him up?" Sugawara stepped forward and crouched down to the other side of you and put his arms underneath Shouyou and you helped out to get him up.

Seeing the males face you gasped as he had some blood running down his nose from the fall.

When everyone saw the outcome of the fall they all gasped or said nothing. Coming closer to your friend you took his cheeks and turned his face to yours to get a closer look at him.

There was some dirt on his face along with tear coming out of his eyes. The blood looked a little dry but not a lot had come out of his nose. The one thing that scared you a bit was his nose looked a little crooked. "Im going to take him to the nurse to get his nose checked out. It doesn't look right to me." You turned away from Shouyou's face and looked at everyone as they nodded to your words.

Slowly wrapping your arm around the males waist you put your other hand on your knee to help you up along with the male.

"Be careful f/n!" Nishinoya blurted out as you nodded your head to him and made your way to the nurses office.

-

Getting Shouyou on the bed in the nurses office was easy, but getting to see his nose wasn another story. The nurse was going to be late so you had to help clean the wound while you were waiting. "How can you be like this Shou? This looks so painful." The male looked away from you as you went to grab a small cloth to clean the dirt off his face.

Touching his face and seeing his movements made you know that he was feeling uncomfortable. This made you hurt a little. Seeing him like this was hurting you a bit as he missed practice for doing a fall that could have been preventable. As your hand moved towards his nose he closed his eyes and squished his face in pain.

"Sorry, I have to clean this up before the nurse gets here." You then moved it to his nose and gently rubbed the sore nose making him groan from the cloth. it sounded like it hurt more than originally thought. Taking the cloth off of his nose you stared at the male in sadness.

Shouyou looked at you just as you brought you lips to his nose very gently and kissed the tip and pulled back to see him in wonder. You patted his shoulder with a small smile. "They say a kiss should help it heal faster right? I dont like seeing you like this."

Shouyou looked down as he nodded. You smiled at him when the nurse came in.


	3. Tsukishima Kei [Caught]

Being the manager for Karasuno had its quirks. The libero, Nishinoya and the wing spiker,Tanaka seemed to have a thing with 'cute' girls. Everyday you were bombarded by them but always moved away from them quickly once the other manager Kiyoko stepped through the doors putting their attention from you to her.

Another thing about helping with the team was watching the tallest male on the team. His blonde hair was short, his glasses gave him a smart look; but that personality of his was wrenched.

But, the male was your boyfriend. When everyone found out about the both of you dating, they were all surprised to how the sweet angel of Karasuno was going out with the twisted male.

That was months ago.

Now, just as practice started you were stopped by the front of the door by Tsukishima.

"Hello Kei! Practice is about to start." Smiling at your boyfriend, you stepped forward but was stopped again when his arm came into your view.

"I need to talk to you." Tsukishima said as he took ahold of your arm dragging you away from the door to the side of the gym. Letting go, he pushed your back to the wall taking a step closer bringing his face closer to yours.

Blushing, you could feel his breath on your lips. "K-ke-" Stopping your words, his lips were on yours making you quiet.

The kiss was rough when he tilted his head a little and his hands running down your sides making you squirm against him and the wall. Opening your mouth slightly, his tongue slithered in. You could taste the shortcake he had for lunch, the feeling of his tongue in your mouth was strange as you moaned.

Bringing your hands from your sides, you slid them around his neck crushing his body closer to yours burying those fingers into his short hair. Tsukishima's grabbed your thighs pinching the skin making you squeak into the kiss as he brought your legs around his waist hoisting your body up the wall.

Your body was stuck between the wall and Tsukishima, you were feeling hot when his mouth pulled away from yours.

"K-kei~" You breathed out when his lips touched your neck in a sweet kiss. Tilting your head back you moaned again and arched your back slightly feeling his lips kiss the sensitive part of your neck.

Squeezing your legs tighter around his waist you mewled liking his kisses on your neck.

The door to the gym had opened as a pair of footsteps walked around to where you and Tsukishima were at. Not bothering with anything but your boyfriend, you kept on clinging to the male moaning not hearing as the person walked to you guys standing there. "Tsukki! Practice is a- SORRY!"

Moving away from Tsukishima you blushed and looked to the person.

Yamaguchi was standing in place blushing with a beet red face moving his hands in front of his face. "S-sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt! Sorry Tsukki! Sorry _______!" His voice was high pitched and loud.

Letting go of the male you blushed harder covering your mouth in embarrassment that Yamaguchi had found you and Tsukishima in a compromising position.

"I-its ok Y-yamaguchi!" Stuttering over your words you put your head down staring at the ground. "I-im going to go now! See you g-guys later!" Putting your head back up, you ran off away from the males to quickly head inside of the gym.

Inside the gym Tanaka and Nishinoya were all over Kiyoko trying to get her to step on them for their weird ways. Shivering at the thoughts, you walked over to the bench sitting down by coach Ukai, sighing as your face was still bright red.

"What's with you?" The coach said crossing his arms looking at you from the corner of his eye.

Looking up from the ground you met his eyes and turned away from him. "N-nothing coach!" You said hearing him grunt looking back to the team starting practice.

Getting up from the bench, the coach blew his whistle gaining everyone's attention.

"Is everyone here?" His voice bellowed throughout the now quiet gym. Moving his head he looked around only to not see Tsukishima or Yamaguchi. "Wheres Kei and Tadashi?" Placing his hands on his hips he stared at everyone until the door slid open showing the two who were missing.

"S-sorry we're late!" Yamaguchi apologized as Tsukishima scoffed walking towards the group having the other follow behind him.

Removing his hands from his hips, Ukai crossed them glaring at the two late members. "Why were you guys late today? We have a game coming up!" You got up from the bench and quickly stood beside the coach and Kiyoko as he scolded the two.

Looking at your boyfriend, you blushed to what had happened a few minutes prior.

"I was with my girlfriend before we got interrupted." Tsukishima said rolling his eyes and looked at you with a slight smirk.

Taken aback from his words you flushed more as Ukai sighed placing his hand on his face.

"Try not to be late again alright? I don't want to know what you and _______ were doing." He mumbled as everyone gave you and Tsukishima a weird look.

"Hai." Tsukishima said.

-

[Extended ending]

After placing the last volleyball into the cart you turned around only to see two males looking at you with frowns. "_______! What were you and Tsukishima doing?" Eyes widening, you blushed and scratched your cheek with your index finger.

"U-um we were just talking!" Looking away from the males, they stepped closer towards you with their hands in front of their faces.

"We're just worried about you! Tsukishima is not the best for you!" Tanaka said as Nishinoya nodded with him.

Putting your hands in front of your stomach you clasped them together looking at them."I-im fine! Kei is treating me just fine." The males in front of you both looked at each other and sighed stepping back a few steps.

"I guess we can leave her with him." Nishinoya said with a sad tone in his voice.

"Yeah. But! If he does anything to you, I will beat him up!" Tanaka exclaimed pointing at you.

Blushing again you nodded to him and moved around the males to see Tsukishima standing by the door with his arms crossed.

"Ready?" Nodding to him, he took your hand in his dragging you out of the storage room and out of the gym.


	4. Kenma Kozume [Sleepover]

Evening had fallen making the sky turn dark blue and everything around seem serene, you were at a friends house enjoying the slightly darkened room just as the male was laying on you playing on his 3ds. Running your fingers through his black rooted blonde hair you looked down and smiled at him seeing the screen turn dark from him losing the level again.

Noticing that he put the handheld down you saw him look up at you with his cat like eyes. "Kenma, you're like a cat." You blurted out as you kept running your fingers through his hair. He sighed and stretched a little soon getting comfortable again in your lap.

"How so?" Kenma responded as he just stared at you with wonder in his eyes.

"Well your eyes reminds me of a cat. Plus your hair is soft like one." Giggling you brought your face closer to his and kissed his forehead as the male followed your every movement with his eyes.

"Oh. Well I guess that would be reasonable." His cheeks were slightly pink and adverted his eyes away from you getting back to his game. Hearing the sounds of guys shouting and punches being thrown you sat back up leaning against the wall of Kenma's bedroom as you got back to watching your favorite anime.

The rest of the night was quiet save for the noises of the tv and the 3ds Kenma was playing. Squirming around you moved to where you were now laying on his bed as Kenma slipped laying on your bottom half not caring about the change.

"Thank you for letting me sleepover Kenma." You whispered to the male turning your head trying to find the remote to turn off the tv. Finding it on the floor you stretched a little and grabbed it pressing the button making the once lit room turn almost pitch black. Kenma hummed in response still playing his game turning around so he was laying on his stomach using you to brace his ds.

After a few minutes of your eyes being closed Kenma started talking making your eyelids open seeing the light hit his face. "Kuroo wasn't going to come over so it's nothing." He said turning off the handheld placing it on the nightstand by the bed.

"Well im glad. Goodnight Kenma." The male had moved off of you and slid right in front sandwiched between the wall and your body. Curling up towards you he clung on to your pajama shirt and slowly closed his eyes. You smiled and wrapped your arms around the male curling around him pushing your face into his hair as you closed your own eyes.

"Goodnight _______." Kenma breathed out slowly just as dreams took the both of you for the night.

-

"Kenma! w- Oh _______ is here." The door slammed opened not waking you or Kenma up surprisingly. Taking a step into the room he smiled at the both of you feeling proud like a parent. Crossing his arms he looked at the time and frowned as both of his best friends were going to be late for school.

Not wanting them to scare them he shook your side a few times effectively waking you up.

"Kuroo? What are you doing here?" Rubbing the sleep out of your eyes you turned over to Kenma who was still sound asleep clinging to your shirt shaking him slightly to wake him up.

"You guys are going to be late. So hurry up you two." Kuroo said and patted your shoulder walking away from the two of you getting out of the room.

"Ok, ok dad." Sitting up from the bed you got up and walked to your bag yawning as you grabbed it heading towards the bathroom across from the room. "I'll be out in a minute Kenma." Looking over your shoulder you saw Kenma yawn and stretch looking like he was going to go back to sleep. Shaking your head you closed the bathroom door and got dressed for school.

"Hey Kenma, why was _______ over last night?" Kuroo walked in the room after you had walked into the bathroom. Sitting on his bed Kenma got up heading to his dresser grabbing his uniform shrugging his shoulders.

"She wanted to come over." Was all the male said and slowly took off his shorts to put on his trousers.

"Ah. Well you guys seems really close now. You looked really cozy with each other."Kuroo smirked as the other turned around finished dressing staring at him.

"Well, it's none of your business. Lets go." Kenma grabbed his bag and strolled out of his room with Kuroo following behind.

"What about _______?" Both males stopped in the hallway and looked to the bathroom just as you walked out looking refreshed.

"Alright! Lets go. Oh Kenma I left my clothes in the bathroom. I hope you won't mind since i'm coming back after school." Smiling to both of them you walked between them wrapping your arms through theirs.

"I guess that's ok." All three of you soon walked out of Kenma's house heading towards school hoping that none of you were going to be late.


	5. Oikawa Tooru / Kageyama Tobio [what I need] pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a two part story

You saw it with your own eyes. Oikawa Tooru, your boyfriend of three years had cheated on you once again. His flirting ways were getting too much for you lately, every few days the male would flirt with another woman or go out and meet with one.

This time was different.

"Tooru-kun! Where are you?" Walking through the empty halls of Aobajousai, you called out Oikawa's name to tell him you were not able to make it to his game tomorrow.

Upon walking by a room, you heard female laughter and then a males. Being curious you walked closer to the door to place your ear on it. The females laughter turned into giggles and then slight moans. Feeling slightly more curious to who and what was going on, you slid the door open slightly and moved your eyesight through the small opening.

You saw one of them sitting on a desk while another was standing in between the others legs. Trying to focus on the people you gasped out loud making them back away from each other and look towards the door.

"_______-chan?!" The male shouted as he took a few more steps away from the female who was sitting on the desk.

"Oikawa?!" You shouted back as tears were starting to cover your vision. As the tears were coming down your face you came closer to the male and stood in front of him. "What are you doing here?!" Shouting again you poked his chest and glared up at him.

"Its not what it looks like _______-chan! She hurt herself and I was helping her out." Trying not to shout he looked at you with a worried look on his face. His hands touched your shoulders as you shook them off and backed away a few steps.

"Im tired of saying that its alright. Im tired of you doing this too me. I thought you were done with all of this fooling around. Am I not enough for you?" The tears were pouring down your cheeks as you sniffled breaking your gaze of the male and looked at the ground noticing your body was shaking.

Oikawa started to take a few steps in front of you while his hand slowly came your way. Noticing the hand in your blurry vision, your eyebrows furrowed at the thought and slapped it away from it coming closer to your body.

"Do. Not. Touch me!" You yelled near to your loudest voice. Closing your eyes you took a few deep breathes and opened your mouth again. "We're through. Goodbye Oikawa."

"Don't leave me! We have been together for three years and you're going to throw all of those times we have been together away like that?!" Oikawa's voice almost shook you out of your stupor but you kept on strong and held your place to stop the heartbreaks the male had given you in those three years you were with him.

Your fists clenched at your sides. Feeling angry now you snapped your head up to look at Oikawa. He didn't have a emotion etched on that face of his. "Ever since I started here, you have been nothing but a flirt! You're graduating this year so you don't have to see me anymore anyway!" Done with your fight, you turned around and left the room with a middle finger to the male.

Now it was the morning after the big break up between you and the setter. It was saturday as you kept on laying in your bed with puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks. All of the pictures that were in your room were all turned over or thrown on the ground.

Rubbing your eyes for the fifth time since you woke up, the sunlight had peered through your curtains telling you it was almost noon. Sighing, you got up out of bed to change into something comfortable. Leaving the warm room into the cold hallway as your feet dragged on the floor heading towards the kitchen to see if there was anything to eat since you had missed out on dinner last night.

"Oh _______! You're finally up." Your mother said as she closed the fridge door. Nodding to her, you walked in and went straight for the cabinet to grab anything that seemed good.

"Hi mom." Was all you said as you opened the cabinet door.

-

After eating, you walked into your room and sat on your floor staring at the door. Looking to your nightstand you grabbed your phone to see if you had any messages from anyone.

You saw some were from Oikawa, your best friend, and Kageyama. Ignoring Oikawa's messages and your best friends messages, you clicked on Kageyama to see why he had texted you knowing he never texts you for anything.

Your eyes got wide at seeing the message. It was a first for him texting you. Especially if it was to visit him at his school. Karasuno was the school that kageyama chose to go into as you went with Oikawa.

Thinking back to those memories of middle school with both the guys, Remembering those times gave you a smile until you remembered what happened the day before. Looking back at your phone you answered yes to the message to meet up at Karasuno with him.

Setting your phone down on the floor of your room, you got up and walked towards your closet to find anything that was good to wear out.

-

"Kageyama?" You said as you walked in the gates of Karasuno. Not knowing the whereabouts of anything, you stood by the entrance and called kageyama on your phone to see where the male is.

Putting the phone to your ear, the sound of the rings rang a few times before you could another phone in the distance. Taking the phone away, you looked around to see a person walking towards you.

"_______?" Kageyama said as he stopped in front of you with another person behind him.

Putting your phone in your pocket, you smiled slightly as you saw your old friend and then took a few steps forward.

"Tobio. It's been awhile." You said.

He nodded just as the other male behind him started jumping around.

"Who's that?" Looking around Kageyama you saw a red head that was about the same height as you with a shy smile on his face. Moving a bit, the other male stopped his jumped and just looked at you.

"Kageyama, who's she? How do you know her?" The re head kept asking questions clearly bugging Kageyama to the point of getting a hand to the hair making the other yelp in pain. "Ow! That hurts!" The male yelled.

Kageyama let go of the other and turned back to you glancing back at his friend. "Dumbass, this is my friend. She went to the same middle school as me." Looking fully towards you, he crossed his arms looking annoyed. "Hinata here is a idiot. Don't mind him." Kageyama pointed to the male as now you know Hinata.

Nodding to your friend, you smiled a little bit and then looked at Hinata. "Well nice to meet you Hinata. As you know im _______." Hinata smiled at you with a slight blush on his face. "Oh, Kageyama. I have something to talk to you about." The male nodded and uncrossed his arms to look at you with a curious stare.

"What is it?" Kageyama said with slight curiosity laced in his voice.

"I...Broke up with Oikawa..." Tears were starting to come down your cheeks when you heard a gasp.

"You.. Di-" Kageyama never finished his sentence when Hinata barged in on the conversation.

"YOU DATED THE GRAND KING?!" Hinata blurted out jumping towards you.

You nodded to Hinata. Kageyama glared at the male and took a few steps towards you.

"W-when did that happen?" Your friends face showed some concerned as he took another step.

Taking a few breaths to calm yourself down, you then looked up to Kageyama with tears sliding down your cheeks. "Yesterday.... I c-caught him cheating on me again." The male in front of you frowned and clenched his fists.

Kageyama didn't know what to do since you were crying right in front of him. Looking at your sad (e/c) eyes, his own softened as he tried to think of what he should do to help you when he has never dealt with anything like this.

"I-is there anything I can do?" You shook your head to Kageyama.

"Kageyama! Hug her or something. She needs you." Hinata pushed the taller male towards you aggressively making him stumble. Kageyama gave the other a glare as he straightened his body looking at you.

Blushing, Kageyama walked towards you some more and wrapped his arms around you in a awkward hug.

"T-tobio?" You said with tears still coming out of your eyes. Giving in to the hug, you buried your face into his chest and sobbed making his shirt wet with your tears.

Kageyama turned his head glaring at Hinata only to see him not there. Sighing, he looked down to see your hair and smiled slightly. "I-im sorry... About what happened between you.. And him." He put his face into your hair and took a deep breath inhaling your unique scent. "I-im so sorry." Kageyama added in and tightened his arms that were around your waist.

"I-its ok! I was tired of his flirting... I can't believe I went out with him f-for three years!" Your voice was muffled as you still had your face in Kageyama's chest.

"You were happy." You nodded when Kageyama said that.

"I-i was. Im free from him now right?" Pulling back slightly from his hold, you looked up to see your friends face a little flushed. Kageyama looked down again and nodded slightly.

"You are free." A smile was slowly creeping up on your face when you went on your tiptoes and kissed Kageyama on the cheek making him blush harder as he looked away quickly.

"I am free. Thank you Tobio for this. I know how awkward this is for you." You let Kageyama go from the hug giving him another smile.

"Hmph." The male responded. You giggled at him when he blushed harder pouting slightly. "You're welcome." He mumbled under his breath while turning his body around with his back to you.

When Kageyama turned around you walked up to him to hug him quickly and then let go.

"So what was it that you needed me here? You never text me." Changing the topic from your ex-boyfriend to something else, Kageyama jumped and faced you again.

"O-oh! Nothing really." His eyes averted yours with a growing blush hitting his cheeks and ears.

"I know you needed something. So what is it?" You were now toe to toe with Kageyama. Looking into his dark blue eyes, you smirked and poked his cheek.

"Iwantedtoknowifyouwantedtoseeourgamentoday!" You didn't know what Kageyama had said. His words were all jumbled together.

"What was that?"

"I wanted to know you wanted to see our game today!" Kageyama shouted not looking at you now.

"I would love to!" You hugged the male again tightly as Kageyama grunted from the sudden hug.

You were free from Oikawa and his flirting, cheating ways. Now you could possibly learn to love again from Kageyama once again.


	6. Bokuto Koutarou [Love and kisses]

His lips tasted sweet.

Like from your favorite candy you had just bought.

As his lips opened for more, his tongue poked through to open your own. As you gripped his hair a little harder you complied and let him do what he wanted.

It was too sweet to handle then the feeling of needing air had come up.

You lightly pushed Bokuto away from you and panted once his mouth was off of your own.

His smirk was growing as he saw how red you were from the kiss and brought his face closer to yours to kiss your cheeks in feather like movements.

"So cute~" Was all he was saying after each kiss.

Bokutos hands rested on your hips from their place behind your head and played with the fabric of your shirt. His fingers danced on your bare skin which made you laugh.

He always thought it was like an angel singing when you laughed or giggle like this, especially in a imitate moment like this.

"B-bokuto!" You said in between laughs as the male only kept on moving his fingers on your sides now. He smiled now and kissed down your neck going to a mark he had left from an earlier act between the both of you.

Nothing else was said as Bokuto stopped his ministrations on your sides and neck as he laid you down on the bed you guys were sitting on and laid himself on you trying not to squish your body with his. As soon as he got settled on top of you, he attacked your lips with his once more.

The kiss started becoming more fierce but sweet. Both of your mouths opened as his tongue darted into yours to capture the essence of your mouth. It was strange but it was enjoyable this time. His tongue made everything sweeter as it stuck making you moan from the taste and feeling of him.

Your hands soon moved themselves from their previous position of tugging his spikes to his neck. He was soon moaning too in pleasure.

Soon the kiss was broken by Bokuto this time. He pushed back and hovered over your form with just a sincere look on his face.

"I love you _______." You smiled back at him and pulled his face in to kiss all over his face like he did before.

After each kiss you giggle and added a few words that made Bokuto go crazy.

"Love you too you fool."


	7. Yamaguchi Tadashi [Candy hearts]

Today was the day.

You were going to confess to your crush. He was right there with his friend talking just right in front of you. His shaggy black hair and those freckles were just so handsome on him. That laugh he did when his blonde friend said something made you blush just witnessing him.

Yamaguchi Tadashi was the target of your affection but the only thing that was stopping you was his taller friend. He was intimidating to say the least. He was always there when you wanted to go up to Yamaguchi to say hi or see if he had notes for your next class that you missed from falling asleep.

It was frustrating because of Tsukishima Kei. You sighed as you watched both males walk out of the classroom to grab some food for lunch. They'll be back in a few minutes to eat in the classroom so you sat still at your desk mentally planning out how you will do this without Tsukishima intervening.

As the few minutes past all you could think of was to quickly place a note on Yamaguchi's desk and pretend that nothing happened

Or,

Ask him to speak with him outside without Tsukishima around.

The best choice you had gone with was to give Yamaguchi your little letter and a piece of chocolate that was just a simple store bought candy. Quickly acting upon your thoughts you got up from your seat and grabbed the envelope and walked over to his desk.

Smiling at what you have done the next second made you frown as Tsukishima walked in with some bread without the male you had a crush on.

You were stuck in position as he crept closer to the desk and looked towards you making you shiver.

"Are you a stalker?" His voice broke the silence as you looked away from him. His presence was something that made you a little uneasy.

No saying a single word you ran out of the classroom and ran towards the girls bathroom to hide.

"Am I stupid?!" You yelled as soon as you hid in one of the stalls. "Ugh! He must think im weird and probably told Tadashi about me...." You started mumbling after that making your mood worse as the seconds go by.

-

"Im back Tsukki!" Yamaguchi told his friend when he came in the classroom. Seeing Tsukishima with his hand on his mouth made the male worry a little bit. "A-are you ok?" Tsukishima nodded and pointed to the opened letter on his desk.

"Just take a look at this. Seems like you have a secret admirer." The male said between his snickering.

Yamaguchi was a little confused but came towards the letter and picked it up to see writing on it.

'Dear Tadashi-san,

I couldn't be brave enough to do this in person with your large friend around but I have been interested in you for awhile.   
I like your laughter and your smile even if you don't like it.   
So im just going to say this as boldly as I can.

I LIKE YOU TADASHI.

-_______'

After reading the note the male held it tighter and brought it to his chest. Yamaguchis eyes closed as his cheeks started to turn a bit pink.

"So?" Tsukishima spoke in a jeering tone. Yamaguchi left without a word.

-

While still in the bathroom you held on to your head to calm yourself down. It had helped for a few minutes before you decided to breath normally and walk out of the bathroom.

Once you had left you bumped into something hard and lost your footing but quickly stepped back evading a fall on your end. "Sorry" Was your only response not looking at the person you had bumped into.

"_______-san?" You swore that voice belonged to Yamaguchi. "Are you ok?" Looking up to see if it was you swallowed some saliva and nodded.

"Y-yes?"

"Did you write me this letter?" He held up the letter you wrote for him and nodded again as you felt more embarrassed now.

The male let out a small chuckle and patted your head.

"I-i like you too but can I confess next time?" The both of you laughed at his words as you nodded again.

"Yes, though I had to do something right?"


	8. Yamaguchi Tadashi [How did I not know?]

New years has come and gone, everything was quiet from everyone being hungover or sleeping. Being dragged into an unknown home with your friend Hinata, you sighed as you saw the time. 11:27 in the morning.

Getting up from the floor groaning from the way you slept, the first thing you did was stretch those sore muscles and look around the surroundings. Everything was trashed from the couches in the living room moved around and the coffee table was upside down somehow.

Things were all over the place as you got up from the floor and saw about 5 people scattered in the room from the floor and anywhere a person could somewhat sleep decently. You swore more people passed out but they were probably in different rooms sleeping.

Scratching your eyes not caring about last nights makeup to help get rid of the hungover blurriness out of your eyesight. Seeing the walls now a bit more clear you saw some pictures of a family you didn't know. All with different variances of brown hair and dark brown eyes. Not really connecting in your mind to who's house you are in, you head for the bathroom with a lot of difficulty.

Finally finding the bathroom door you threw the door open to see a person in the middle of the room with only a towel around their waist brushing their teeth like nothing happened last night.

Looking them from their feet slowly upwards you saw fair skin and long legs. Next was a nice not so muscular stomach and some flecks of brown freckles as soon as your eyes scanned his shoulders to his face seeing more of them making the male look younger. Seeing his face now you blinked a few times and flushed by how cute he looked. Dark eyes and those little freckles were capturing you.

"Can I help you?" He said after spitting into the sink confused to the intrusion. Shaking some thoughts out of your head you opened your mouth only to feel something coming up your throat fast and your stomach clenched.

Running past the male you reached to the toilet and gagged feeling like you had to throw up. The feeling was awful but the male stood next to you in an instant to rub your back.

Soon you were emptying everything from last night into this poor souls toilet. If Hinata found out about this he would laugh at you for life. He was the one that dragged you to party instead of wanting to be with your netflix all night.

The male then got up grabbed a towel and handed it to you as soon as you were done puking. Grabbing the fluffy towel out of his hand you wiped your mouth and pulled down the handle of the toilet.

Looked like nothing ever happened now.

"Sorry about that." Your voice was a little shaky as your face was still a little flushed from everything that had happened. "No worries. I'll deep clean that later." His voice was light as you saw him give you a small smile.

He seemed a little nervous but he treated you as you threw up in his bathroom.

Looking to the mirror you walked closer to it to finally see what you look like. Frightened at the way your hair was all over the place and your makeup was smeared everywhere. Lipstick was everywhere and eyes looked like raccoon eyes. "I look like a mess." Sighing to yourself you turned the sink on and put your hands under the faucet to clean off last nights makeup.

"I'll leave you be....?" He stopped before leaving making you turn your head to the male.

"Im f/n" He nodded and pointed to the open doorway. "Im Yamaguchi. i'll be changing and getting everyone out of my house so i'll probably not see you later." Then after that he left you alone in the bathroom to clean yourself up.

Feeling embarrassed by what happened you closed the door and started to clean your face to rid of all the makeup and then silently think about the male you encountered.

-

Now back at your apartment you shared with Yachi, feeling a little down and tired she helped make tea and made you lay down on the couch to help out with the raging headache that was coming back. "I know you dont want to talk right now; How was last night?" She said quietly so her voice wouldnt hurt your head more.

Covering your eyes with your arm you sighed and thought about the new years party with Hinata. "It was fun. A lot of drunks partying and everyone passed out all over the poor guys house." Yachi giggled and put down some soothing tea on the coffee table.

"Hinata was telling me that you had a lot more fun than he did." The smaller girl covered her mouth as another fit of giggle were coming out. "He sent me a picture."

A little scared to what the male sent you, you uncovered your eyes not bothering that the light hurt like a bitch and stared at the female. "What did he send!?" In a panic you grabbed Yachis phone to see she already had the photo pulled up.

It was you dancing with the male you saw in the bathroom. His face was pink from the drinks and looked pleased to have a women dancing with him. You were plastered and dont remember the actions at all but the look on your face said you liked it. He was holding on to your hip while you were laughing.

"Yachi!" The yell made you rethink twice to get mad but looked at the female now as she smiled at you and then took the phone back.

The blonde clasped her hand on your shoulder and whispered in your ear. "He also told me that this guy asked for your number but couldn't get it so Hinata gave it to him like a good best friend should."

Your body stilled as you fell back onto the couch from the news.

"Im done for. This guy is hot but HOW." You thought out loud and groaned. Yachi giggled and then walked away to finish cleaning the apartment.

Whilist in your thoughts your phone beeped saying you had a message. Getting up, grabbing the cup of tea and sipping on it you got your phone that was on the coffee table to see a few messages from Hinata and then an unknown number.

Curious you saw Hinata texting you to see if you made it home ok and that he will be gone all day today and tomorrow with Kageyama dealing with some stuff. Replying saying you were home and fine.

The next text you read was from the unknown number.

Unknown: I was given this number from Hinata. Is this f/n?

You: Yes? Im sorry, is this Yamaguchi?

After you sent the text you only waited a few moments before your phone beeped once more.

Unknown: Yes it is. I met you in the bathroom this morning and forgot that my friend gave me this number.

His friend? Hinata knew him? Your hand was on your face in a facepalm like way and slid down as you were more confused.

You: You know Hinata? Hes my best friend! How did I not know about you?

Before getting a reply you saved Yamaguchi's number and put down his contact as Freckles.

Freckles: I've known him since high school. We played volleyball together. Did you go to Karasuno?

You: No I went to Aobajohsai.

Freckles: Oh. How do you know Hinata?

You: Childhood friends! Our parents were friends. The only people I know that went to Karasuno is Yachi who I live with and Kageyama since they're really close.

Freckles: Im surprised to have never known about you. But I was always really quiet throughout high school but never that close with until after school and go to the same workplace.

Thinking back to Hinata getting a job at a gym center near the old school you slightly remember him saying that another old school friend got the job there too. But that was a few years ago. Shrugging you pictured the male you saw earlier in the day as it was around 4 now and now regretted not knowing about this Yamaguchi person earlier.

You: He would talk about you sometimes but it was always about kageyama so thats who I mostly remember.

The texts were going back and forth for about 20 minutes until you saw a text from Hinata saying he needed you to meet up with him in an emergency.

You: I'll be gone for awhile. Hinata texted me saying something happened.

Freckles: Ok. ttyl

Shutting off your phone you got up feeling a bit better now and made your way to your bedroom to finally change out of your clothes from the night before into a betetr outfit. Taking off the shiny silver dress making it hit the floor you stepped out of it and walked into your closet pulling out a long sleeve blank t shirt and some jeans that looked well worn.

-

Texting Hinata you sighed and got into your car ready to go to the meeting place.

"This better be good" Saying to nobody in particular you put the car in reverse and got out of the apartment parking spot.

-

Seeing the building; you noticed it was a restaurant. Confused you pulled into a parking spot and un clipped your seat belt. Grabbing your bag you got out of the car and headed to the front doors to see Hinata and Kageyama not so patiently waiting for you along with another person.

Grabbing the door to pull it open the three men saw you as Hinata tackled you in a bear hug. "You made it!" He said excited to see you you hugged him back and patted his back with your free hand.

"I did. So whats up? I thought you and Kageyama were going to be gone until tomorrow?" The male stepped back and looked at the other male with something in his eyes. "I'll tell you once we sit down. Come on f/n!"

Following him you saw the other male and realized it was Yamaguchi. Looking at the male you slightly turned pink and gave him a small smile as he did the same.

Going to the booth both Kageyama and Hinata sat on one side while you got in on the other with Yamaguchi sitting next to you. It was a little weird having him so close but it also felt good.

"So what is this about Hinata?" You gave him a hard stare as the smaller make shrunk down looking a little nervous now. Kageyama gave Hinata a helping look and then to you knowing that whatever this is, is big news.

"Hello! I am Mai and I will be your server today!" A female stood at the end of the booth with a huge smile on her face with a writing pad in her hand ready to write down orders. "Would you guys like to start off with anything?"

Looking at each other everyone shrugged and orders a simple order of water for the whole table Not wanting any more alcohol at the moment. Waiting for the big announcement Hinata wanted to wait until everyone ordered food.

Soon enough the food came and everything looked delicious but before you dug in to your meal Hinata coughed to get your attention along with Yamaguchi and Kageyama.

"I wanted to tell you guys that I am going to be going professional!" Before the next words came out you had a loud shriek come out of your mouth in excitement. "I got asked a few days ago and kageyama is coming with me as he got asked too!"

You were so happy with both males in front of you but when you saw Yamaguchi your smile flattened a little bit as he was happy for both males but something was wrong. Not going to say something about it he congratulated them.

Dinner was good and all around joyous from the news. Everyone was happy but once it was time to separate yamaguchis smile turned upside down when the both of you left the restaurant.

Stopping the male in your tracks you put your hand up to his vision making the male stop. Confused Yamaguchi looked at you.

"Why are you sad?" Was all you said as the male sighed. "All throughout highschool Hinata and Kageyama were the top stars on the team and I was mostly a benchwarmer in volleyball. I know they're good but I feel so left out." Looking at Yamaguchi you listened to his words and frowned as you got closer to him and hugged the male making him stiffen at the sudden warmth of your body.

Tilting his head down he sighed and while his hands were shaking they landed on your back and hugged your form letting out his disappointment from hearing the good new of his old classmates.

"Its ok Yamaguchi. Im here." You knew your words were useless but it made the male feel a bit better.

After his breathing slowed and he let your body go, the male stepped back and looked away. "f/n?" Feeling a little cold now from his from not holding you, looking to the male you tilted your head seeing that he looked away. "Want to grab a coffee sometime?"

Was he really asking you out? Smiling at the nervous male you took his shirt sleeve and pulled on it.

Yamaguchi turned his head and looked down at you and saw your smile. "I would love too." He nervously smiled back as the both of you knew this was going to be a good thing.

-

Few days after your best friend announced he was going proffesional in volleyball he left with Kageyama out of Japan and already started playing. It was a rollercoaster of emotions that day when they went to leave. His old high school team came to the airport to bid them farewell.

You felt alone as you didnt know anyone but Yachi and Yamaguchi. Staying close to the female who used to manage the team she was talking to a few of the members and intrused you to them one by one.

Not really enjoying the amount of loud company you saw yamaguchi laughing with a taller blonde male. Leaving Yachi to talk with Kiyoko you went over to yamaguchi. Seeing him you smiled and slightly blushed knowing that he had asked you out to coffee.

"Yamaguchi!" Waving your hand the male stopped talking to the other male and smiled at you and waved back. Stopping in front of him you looked to the other male and shyly waved to him as he made a grunt. "Dont mind him f/n. He doesnt like other people." This made the other grunt again ad you stifled a giggle.

"Im f/n. An old friend of Hinata." You said to the other as he nodded his head.

"Tsukishima..." You nodded and then went back to look at Yamaguchi. Seeing him smile made you smile too.

Fidgeting with your own hand you sighed. "Its really sad to see Hinata and Kageyama leave to do what they love." Yamaguchi nodded and looked away from you to see both males who are in question try to leave for the plane. "It is. By the way f/n. We still haven't gone out for that coffee?" Your breath stopped as you heard Tsukishima made a noise and patted the other on the shoulder.

"Whats gotten into you? Smitten on her?" Said male gulped as his face turned red.

Hearing those words you looked at Tsukishima and turned red as well. "What?!" Was all Yamaguchi said and took your hand and walked away from the male. He laughed as you walked away from everyone with Yamaguchi pulling on your hand.

Good thing you already said your goodbyes to Kageyama and Hinata as you and Yamaguchi walked out of the airport to be in a secluded spot. "sorry about that. He's always making fun of me." Shaking your head you noticed your hands were still together and gripped his hand harder.

"Its fine. Want to grab that coffee now?" The male smiled and tugged you away to the closest coffee shop.


End file.
